November Morning
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has a talk with two of his friends...Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter. It's a chilly and foggy November morning...


_This is my first little English fanfiction including my favourite character Albus Dumbledore as well as Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall. My English knowledge is adequate for reading but writing a story was a new challenge (and hard work). By the way…I have written "November morning" first in German and then translated into English._

_But what is a writer without a good beta-reader ;o). I've had a very good (and kind) one…dear Maexle has helped me to make my story presentable. Thank you very much again and lots of hugs…Delenn Dumbledore ;o))_

_To cut a long story short…enjoy "November morning"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**November morning**

It was a chilly, foggy November morning and I peered thoughtfully out of the window of my office. Fawkes looked terrible old - he obviously was close to his burning day.

The door opened quietly and to my delight I saw Minerva entering. She looked distraught and didn't greet me, but made a beeline to my desk.

"Minera, may I help you? Excuse the chaos, but yesterday I was too tired to look over my mails."

I gave her my most charming smile because it made me miserable to cause her trouble.

"Oh Albus, please tell me how to find the way in this mess! Where is Fudge's letter?" Minerva sighed deeply, looking straight into into my eyes. She looked pale and tired. I assumed the poor lass had worked too much the last few days.

"Look there, my dear - the letter is the first above." I pointed direct on the stack of letters. "Take a break Minerva, I'm worrying about you. Have a good night's rest, I'll take over your classes."

Actually I'd have liked to embrace her, to show her how much she and her welfare meant to me, but for the sake of our friendship I kept myself back.

"Thank God! There is the letter. Fudge want an answer today. As if I wouldn't have anything to do! Damn Albus, why have I to work through all this stuff!"

"Minerva…please, don't be cross with me. Yesterday I wasn't able to do the whole paperwork. Perhaps I'm getting the flu. I'm so sorry."

I stood before her with sagged shoulders and tried to smooth her but her well-known Scottish temper was already in full swing. Furious she snatched the letter, turned around with her robe billowing around her and left my office without another word, but a glare in my direction.

Fawkes chirped gentle and sad.

"Laddie, how can someone understand women", I sighed.

Suddenly I heard a soft knocking at the door. Could it be Minerva coming to apologize? Perhaps she felt bad about leaving me so harshly?

"Come in…please", I called hopefully. It wasn't Minerva but Harry, who came to visit me.

"Good morning Professor, I hope, I don't disturb you."

Harry waited hesitantly at the door while I was truly glad to see him.

"No dear boy, you don't bother me at all. Do come in and sit down. I'll call the House-Elves for a good breakfast."

"Eh…no thank you, sir. But I've had breakfast already. I'd rather like to show you something. Perhaps…would it be possible that you accompany me - just now?"

He stood in front of me shyly, almost as he would be afraid of something. Yet he shouldn't be afraid and especially not of me.

"Harry, what's the matter? What bothers you?"

He hesitated slightly but nevertheless gazed at me, "Please … just follow me. You will learn about soon. And…be sure, nobody will be harmed… trust me."

I followed Harry - sceptically as I've to admit - and together we walked slowly and calm through the halls of Hogwarts. Nobody came across us, the students had lessons and the clammy, chilly November weather got usually everybody down.

After passing the big entry port, we soaked into cold, billow fog. I was chilled to my bones within a few seconds only and I shivered badly.

Trembling I asked Harry how far away our "excursion" will lead us.

"It isn't a long way off Professor Dumbledore. I promise, you won't freeze long.

Harry smiled and took my hand. He started to run, pulling me with him. I had to laugh because I hadn't really thought to make morning gymnastics. But he was right! Doing a bit of exercise is always helpful on such a chilly day. Unfortunately, I'm not in my first bloom anymore, so I soon started to pant.

"Harry, do you want to kill me?", I asked gasping for air and smiling at the same time.

"No sir, we've just arrived our destination. It's over there, where Professor McGonagall is standing."

He looked at me out of his big emerald eyes, friendly and with deep affection.

"Come on…please Professor." Once again he took my hand and guided me to the place next to Minerva.

I was horrified! Minerva was crying silent tears and her whole body was shivering.

It was so painful to see the strong Minerva McGonagall, the epitome of Gryffindor braveness, so vulnerable. Hesitantly I approached her.

"Minerva, please. Why are you so sad? Was it my fault? Did I hurt you?"

I wasn't far away to burst into tears myself and I wished to embrace and to console her, to tell her we would cope together with whatever had depressed her so much.

Suddenly my eyes fell at the stone plate in front of Minvera and immediately my blood curdled:

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, born 1846, died 11th November 1998_

_His power was the magic of his love, his kindness and his heart._

_Requiescat in pace_

Without me noticing it, Harry had stepped at my side. I looked at him bewildered.

"But…what happened? How might it be? You are standing beside me, talking to me. And Minerva has spoken to me before, scolding me once again about the mess in my office. It must be a nightmare - of course it is one. In the next moment I'll wake up and then I'm to laugh about it."

Harry gazed to me sorrowful. "No Albus, you are not dreaming and Minerva hasn't talked to you. She can't see you. She misses you terribly and can't yet accept that you are gone. And you have not accepted it either.

Harry was almost whispering with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you able to speak with me, to hear me and to touch me?" In my distress I was sounding slightly hysterical.

Without a word, Harry pointed to another stone plate, transversal behind mine and therefore not immediately visible.

_Harry James Potter, born 1981, died 11th Novemer 1998_

_You were brave, you trimuphed and still lost but we will never forget you._

_You are not alone!_

I was only able to cry. Minerva put some flowers on the graves and walked with slow and weak steps back to the castle. I longed for following her, for calling her, for talking to her once more…

"Albus, no…please let she go. You must loose your hold on Minerva. That's why I'm here. Come along! And we both will find our peace."

I looked insecurely at the disappearing Minerva and then at Harry . Because my refusal to leave the world now and here, many things weren't settled yet. So I thought at least.

Apparently, Harry could read my mind.

"It is over Albus. We have defeated Voldemort and without your help I would have failed. But your soul is still living in this world and I was sent to help you. I need you very much in the other world and a lot of friends are waiting, too. Give me your hand and let Minerva go. You'll meet her again…be patient. Time is endless where we will be."

Harry smiled at me with beaming eyes und led me into a light, so bright and pure I've never seen before.

And I knew, I was at home


End file.
